<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Okay? by cherrygrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842043">Are You Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace'>cherrygrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste Wants a Family, Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir, Adrien August, Day 11: Gorilla, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gorilla Needs to Talk More, Gorilla likes superheroes, The heroes cares about the akuma victims, but for comedy sake he doesn’t talk much, heartwarming moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving his bodyguard after becoming Gorizilla again, Chat Noir decides to calm Gorilla's spirits with his favorite things: superheroes, cappuccino and comic books.</p>
<p> Adrien August Day 11 ― Gorilla</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien August 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won’t deny, Gorilla is an interesting character to write about, even if he simply exists without talking. I think that something happened in the past and now he just wants to be silent<br/>Also some Chat Noir bc I love this black cat &lt;3<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir never stopped to think about how akuma victims felt. Not because of insensitivity or neglect. He just never looked at a person that Ladybug had released and stopped to imagine how their psychological was going on. So many emotions must have occurred to them and even then, it wasn’t always very clear.</p>
<p>As the days went by, he noticed what the innocent people hid behind their expressions of relief and weak smiles of “thank you”. Disappointment. Sadness. Frustration. Rage. Tiredness. All of it and everything just direct to <em>themselves</em>.</p>
<p>Not the heroes who helped them. Not the person or situation who started that. Just themselves. They who left Hawkmoth take control of their emotions, transforming them into villains. The boy couldn’t even know how many others could still think it was their own fault. But the truth it wasn’t.</p>
<p>People can be angry sometimes. People can be sad as well. It wasn’t their fault. They were just human. He wanted to be able to help them in some way, even if it was with very small things.</p>
<p>That's why, instead of leaving when the battle ended, Chat Noir stood in front of Gorilla.</p>
<p>Hawkmoth had turned him into Gorizilla again, but Adrien managed to escape to transform before he could be captured as the first time. Luckily for him, the fight was simpler this time and he didn't have to use the Cataclysm. Ladybug found the cellphone in the villain's pocket and broke it.</p>
<p>However, staring at the bodyguard sitting on the floor and which returned his gaze, he understood what was going on in his mind.</p>
<p>Gorilla had been akumatized because Adrien managed to escape the fencing class to go to the park where his friends were. Although he just wanted time to think and stay with his friends ― something he wanted to do away from the pressure of D’Argencourt’s classes ― he knew that the bodyguard was only doing his job. The job of keeping him <em>safe</em>.</p>
<p>Adrien wanted to be able to have the courage to talk more with the man, to know who he was so they could become friends.</p>
<p>While living surrounded by bars and in a huge and almost empty house, the boy didn’t want a bodyguard, a secretary and a boss. He wanted a family because that was how he always looked at those adults around him. They were his family.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you like superheroes?,” Chat Noir asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Gorilla frowned, but gave a hesitant nod.</p>
<p>“There's a comic book store nearby with a coffee shop. I’ll buy you a cup of coffee to make up for all that happened,” continued the young hero, helping the bodyguard to get up. “I can send a message to Adrien to meet you there.”</p>
<p>Although somewhat uncertain, the big man accepted the offer. They entered the comic book store and, with a little bit of chat, Chat Noir got a cappuccino for Gorilla and a new Knightowl magazine. After had saved the place’s owner from a cartoonized akuma, he had kind of earned a certain privilege there.</p>
<p>Sitting at the table in silence, each one concentrated on their own coffee for a while. Later, the blonde decided to start a conversation.</p>
<p>“Have you liked superheroes for a long time?,” he asked.</p>
<p>Gorilla nodded an ‘yes’. <em>Okay</em>, he wasn't expecting a lot of words from the bodyguard at all.</p>
<p>“Since when you were young?,” another positive nod. “That’s cool! What is your favorite?”</p>
<p>The man showed the magazine cover beside him as he took a sip from his cup. Knightowl seemed to be a famous superheroes between the older comicbook fans.</p>
<p>“You don't talk much, do you?,” the other nodded again. “It has always been like that?”</p>
<p>To his surprise, Gorilla shook his head as a ‘no’.</p>
<p>But before the blonde could ask anything more, the bodyguard's cell phone beeped and the message that arrived seemed to make him very upset. Maybe it was his father or Nathalie asking when he would be coming home with Adrien. Time for his other identity to enter in scene.</p>
<p>Chat then got up from his chair and smiled at the man who had been looking after him since early. They had a very short talk but he really appreciated that.</p>
<p>“I think I should go now. I'm going to look for Adrien and I'll bring him here soon, alright? Be okay, sir,” Chat Noir waved goodbye and ran out of the store.</p>
<p>Gorilla turned to his coffee in silence, putting away his cellphone and the comic book inside his blazer. A very short time later, just as he was walking through the store door, he found Adrien on the other side waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Hi... uh, Chat Noir told me you were here,” the boy looked down for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry for missing the fencing class today. I promise I won’t do that… but I also want to thank you for all the work you have with me. You’re the best bodyguard in the world.”</p>
<p>Receiving the smile from his boss's son made the man smile a little too.</p>
<p>He knew it wouldn't be the last time Adrien would trick him to running away, but it wasn't like he could do much about it. He had done his own foolish things himself when he was young, he couldn't judge him. However, even if Gabriel complained about him or Nathalie said how incompetent he was, Gorilla was happy to know that Adrien liked him.</p>
<p>The two walked side by side to the car in a comfortable silence. Adrien was happy to notice the good humor of the bodyguard behind the usual hard expression. He would try do that again in the future. Everybody deserve the feeling of being okay with themselves, even for a little moment.</p>
<p>It was the best he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>